Rules
by violetdoodlebug
Summary: 16 year old Eden DiNozzo analyzes Gibbs' rules.
1. Rule 8

A/n: Hey! So this-if you guys like it- is very similar to Gracie's Journal, something I wrote for NCIS:LA. It's not really a journal, more like just her thoughts. And it wouldn't go as far off or get as large as GJ did. So meet Eden, I hope you like her:) It's like, her following Gibbs rules. Plus I miss Tiva. Oh, and duh, AU. Take everyone's age and subtract a bunch because I want Ducky and Gibbs not to be like retired- just go with it. Let me know if you like it, I'd love to continue.

* * *

Rule #8: Never take anything for granted.

* * *

I walked in to autopsy. Ducky was sitting at his desk. He turned eagerly to see me.

"Eden, you're back! How was Israel?"

"Fine, I suppose. Not exactly how I remember it, but it has been like 10 years."

"I'm sure things change, and so  
have you. I remember when you first arrived here..."

"Don't remind me Ducky. Let's not think about that."

"Now, don't think so negatively about that time. You were definitely not what your father expected, and he was so thrilled to have you. As you can imagine, it was quite a shock."

"I know."

I know. I know. I know.  
I know. My dad doesn't hate me, he in fact loves me very much. My mom also loves me very much, she just didn't make a very good decision.

I was born in the summer of 2014, the year after Mom moved back to Israel, and dad left her there. My father was always an important part of my life. Although I never met him, I was always aware of him. His picture was around the house, and Mom would talk about him. I felt like I knew him. When I met him for the  
first time, I sincerely thought of him as my father and I just clung to his leg like it was nothing. I was always a DiNozzo. Always.

So yeah. Mom eventually brought me back to the states. She'd been in contact with Gibbs, (who like Ducky, is a grandfather to me now) and she flew me to America for the very first time. And when she brought me to him, it was more or less a disaster.

I was little, but I remember it very vividly. There was a lot of  
screaming and fighting and yelling. I remember how afraid I was. I remember going from clinging to my father's leg to cowering in the corner, until Mom stopped screaming and picked me up and held me close.

So yeah. I just didn't understand. But I get it now. My mom held my father's child from him for six years. He had the right to be pretty angry. One minute he's a normal guy and the next he's got a six year old daughter.  
So then for the next few months I lived with Gibbs. Dad wanted me in his life, Mom did as well, and they weren't going to move me back and forth between countries all the time. So Mom looked for a place in America. I stayed with Dad for the first time while she went back to Israel to clean out our place and pack up.

And so for the last 10 years I've lived with either Mom or Dad. I've grown to love this city and love my NCIS family. My dad and I are just as close if not closer than  
mom and I.  
Its frustrating to me. I see dad's side: what mom did was wrong. I see mom's side: she was afraid and her life's been a mess and all this.

But believe me. I know I'm lucky. I have two parents who love me more than life itself. I have a huge family who protect me and treat me like one of their own- Abby, McGee, Ellie, Ducky, Gibbs, Delilah, Palmer, all of them.

I just wish that in ten years my  
parents could have grown up. She should have apologized and he should just take what's been his. They both have legitimate reasons for being angry but it comes a point where they need to give up and for my sake at least, be friends again. Best friends. Lovers. Going back and forth between dad's side and mom's side is just not something I'm willing to do anymore. And I know if it wasn't for me, then they'd be together. I just know.

I've learned a lot during my time  
in America, and Gibbs' rules are part of it. My favorite is rule 8. I'm not taking any of this for granted. Any of it at all. I may not know if I'm an Israeli or if I'm an American and my parents will probably never love each other and so much of life is hard and confusing, but I'm just lucky. I speak like 8 languages fluently and I got a somewhat Hebrew name but it doesn't sound strange in the US. I have opportunities and people who love me. So I won't take anything for granted.

Ducky doesn't let me think any longer. "You're being too hard on yourself," he said.  
"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"My dear, come back soon. Alright? We'll talk more. Go see Abby, talk to Eleanor. Relax." He patted me me on the back.

I nodded and walked out of autopsy. He is Ducky and he may be some sort of miracle worker, but that's not going to fix me.

"Not a chance Duck, not a chance." I mumbled.

"You heard me Eden DiNozzo!" he called, "You're just like your mother, stubborn as a mule."


	2. Rule 12

Well you guys seemed to like this, so it looks like I'll continue :) Not sure how many chapters it'll go or how often I'll update. I'm on break from school right now, which leaves me more time to write and blog and all that fun stuff. When school starts, priorities have to change, you know?

* * *

Rule 12: Never Date a Coworker

* * *

Of all the rules, this is the one I'd have expected my parents to break. But they never ever did.

I understand that this rule was on put in place probably because of Director Shepard, a woman whom my dad refers to as 'Queen'. I never got to meet her, but I sure wish I had.

But rule 12 has been on my mind.  
I'm at dad's place. I walk in to the living room on that Saturday morning, and he's sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Mornin' Eds. What time do you have ballet?" he asks.

"Not until noon. But I need to practice for my piano lesson tomorrow. You mind?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

I walked over to his piano. Seriously, beautiful instrument.  
I'm in love with his piano. Every time I practice on it, I ask first. I know I don't have to, but I feel like I need to have permission. We used to argue about that. I always felt like I needed to ask dad for basic things. I'm his daughter, he'd say. But you didn't know I existed, I'd say. I've just always felt in the way, even though he's gone out of his way to show me I'm not.

I cleared my head, popped my knuckles, and prepped to play.  
"Wait, is that from The Little Prince?" Dad asked. I nodded. Dad came over and sat by my on the bench. He added some of the chords I hadn't learned yet, and it was absolutely beautiful.

He kissed my forehead. "You never cease to amaze me."

"It's kind of in my genetics," I replied.

"DiNozzo women are pretty great," Dad smiled. I knew he was referring to Grandma. Which was  
really sweet.  
"You do realize my mother does get some of the credit here?"

He glared. I didn't win with that statement.

"Your mother and I are..."

"I know Dad. I just think its dumb."

"What do you mean?"

"I think its dumb. It's been ten years, and before me you two  
obviously had something, or I wouldn't have been born."

"Its really not that simple."

"Dad, it's been ten years."

"And it should have been sixteen," he said harshly. "I should have been there when you were born. I should have held you as a baby, and been a part of your life."

"I knew who you were. I knew you were my father. You were a part  
of my life."  
"But you weren't a part of mine." he said, shaking his head. "And I don't think I can forgive her for that."

"But you loved her."

Dad's eyes were sad. "I might have loved her."

Of course he did. That was the first time he'd actually said it. But I knew, based on the stories, based on the pictures I grew up with. I knew because when I'd  
curse in Hebrew he knew what I was saying. I knew because they won't talk about Berlin anymore, or about Paris. I knew because I'm here. Which is kind of obvious, but not to be overlooked.

"Why don't you get ready for ballet?"

"Yeah, okay." I agreed.

I packed up my stuff, got my tights on, all of that fancy stuff. We got all loaded in his car.  
When we got to my studio, I said, "See you in a few days?" Dad nodded and gave me a hug.

"Call me," he said. I nodded in agreement.

I don't love ballet. I mean, its okay. I'm good at it. I don't like, dislike it or anything. Mom wished she'd been a ballerina. I'm kind of living out her dream life for her at this point. If she knew this was my attitude toward it, she'd pull me out. So I keep my opinions pretty quiet.  
She picked me up after class. She's a sad woman. She scares me from time to time.

"Your father called."

My head spun around really quickly. "Huh?"

See, they don't talk. Like ever. Its a mutual agreement between them; half a week with her, half with him. I know my schedule and they text one another if there's something that comes up. I'm his for Christmas, which isn't that big of a deal considering I'm Jewish. They tolerate sitting together twice a year- piano and ballet recitals. That's it. And its only because they like me.

"It only rang once. He didn't leave a message. Did he need something?"

Oh, yeah. Mom mom mom. It kills her to do this. I know it does. It's killing them both, but I seriously think it's all harder on her.  
"Um. Not that I know of." Her face fell. I felt so bad.

But what if he was calling her because of our conversation? What if it was just an accident? But I can't tell mom that she needs to call him back because it's just not the right thing to do. At least I don't think it is. Whatever. What do I know?

Absolutely nothing. I know nothing. They're not coworkers. All bets are off. They're just coparents and cocreators of me.  
Somehow I don't think that's how this works.


	3. Rule 4

Rule 4: If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second-best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third best.

* * *

We broke rule 4 today. I was at NCIS- mom had a doctors appointment. She was going to pick me up afterwards. No active cases right now, so the team wasn't too busy. Dad went down to Abby, and McGee was helping me with my math homework. I'd pretty much forgotten everything  
when I was in Israel if we're being honest.

After my math was done, McGee tried to make small talk and I was just not up for it. And then its just awkward.

So in my efforts to escape that, I went down to see why my Dad hadn't returned yet.

And I almost stepped into the lab, but I heard a sentence that caught my attention.  
"I just don't know what to do Abs."

So I listened in.

"What do you want, Tony?" Abby asked.

"I, I think I want to see her again. Like, really see her. But it can't be that simple can it?"

"If you put aside the last sixteen years..." Abby started.

"But I can't do that." Dad said,  
interrupting her.

Suddenly I heard Bishop's voice behind me. "Hey Eden, what are you..." I promptly hushed her and pointed for her to crouch down next to me.

She listened with me for a moment. "Are they talking about Ziva?"

I mean I assumed so, so I nodded, just hoping she'd be quiet. And she was and I continued listening in.  
"Tony, you haven't been on as little as a date in ten years. What are you waiting for? Her to make a move? An apology? You obviously called her for something. At this point, you're just wasting time."

"I've wasted enough time in my life waiting on her."

And once again, I heard another voice behind me. "Wow. This is getting pretty serious," McGee said. I rolled my eyes.  
And then, a gruff noise, like someone clearing their throat. I turned to see Gibbs. The agents all took of running, and I remained sitting on the floor in front of the lab. Gibbs smiled slightly, reaching down for my hand. He pulled me up off of the floor, and pointed me toward the break room. He bought me a candy bar and a bottle of Coke.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Dad might want to talk to Mom."  
"About?" he asked.

"You know. Them."

"You think he wants to..." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

I nodded. But I questioned the eye roll.

"He had to wait ten years..."

"Would they ever do it the easy way?" I asked. Gibbs laughed.

"How do you feel about it?" he  
asked.

"I may or may not have been the one who brought up the fact that what they've been doing is dumb."

He shook his head. "I didn't ask that. We all know it's dumb, maybe even they know that," he said. "I asked how you feel about it."

I'm my mother's daughter. I may not have been trained for Mossad, but I have been trained in the art  
of hiding my feelings.

"Nervous," I muttered after a moment. "They're getting old. This is probably their last shot."

"Why does it feel like I've had this conversation before?"

"Maybe Emily Fornell?" I asked.

Gibbs looked very disturbed. "Don't remind me."

Ah, Emily. The second best cryptologist the DOD has ever  
had. Next to Delilah of course, because I'm obviously biased. Delilah is my long lost best friend.

"Anyway, I told your Dad once, when you first came back, that he just needed to let go and take it back. He couldn't do it. I would have given anything to suddenly have Shannon and Kelly back..."

He stopped talking. I got it. We learn the same lesson over and over here- Gibbs, Ducky, now my father. Sometimes you only find  
true love once. Looks like at least McGee and Bishop got it right.

"You two having fun in here?" I heard Mom's voice echo in the room. She had her NCIS visitors badge on, "I just spoke to Ducky. He always puts me in a good mood."

Based on that, I knew she hadn't heard any of my conversation with Gibbs.

She was smiling.  
"Have you seen Dad?"

"Um, no, was I supposed to?" the confusion was evident in her voice.

"I need to tell him bye," I said.

Mom turned to leave, and Gibbs whispered in my ear. "Let them do it on their own time."

I nodded, and gave Gibbs a hug.

I went to the bull pen, where Bishop and McGee were  
ominously quiet. I walked in and they turned to look at me. I made the most serious face I could but there was really no use. This was too much, too many people were in on this secret.

"What's going on?" Dad asked, noticing the strange behavior.

"Yeah no not even going to try to lie my way out of this one. I suggest you two don't attempt it either. Love you dad, bye!" I ran over and gave him a hug. Suddenly, his eyes looked up and  
locked with Mom's across the room by the elevator.

It got really quiet. Quieter than it was just seconds before.

I smirked, looking over at McGee. He shrugged. Apparently he was used to this. But Bishop shared the look with me.

Gibbs decided to man up and escort us out of the building. You go, Gibbs.


	4. Rule 7

So I'm back. I actually finished this a while ago, but I've been babysitting, and so... not much else gets done when the kids are getting into things. Priorities sometimes :) Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Rule #7: Always be specific when you lie.

* * *

I'm in the car with Mom. She's tense and I know why.

I mean, I've never been in love with someone to have them leave, or have them hate me. I do have a boyfriend, Connor. He's awesome and all. I'm reserved and I spend a lot of time in my head, and he's mindful of that. But what my parents went through, I never want to see that.  
I never want to feel that. It's too heart wrenching.

She and dad had a pretty intense stare down. And you could just feel the years and years of pent up emotions making it tense.

We got to her apartment and went on in.

"Are you done unpacking yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I've been at Dad's."  
"Excuses," she shook her head. Mom had taken me back to Israel. Just for a few weeks. My great aunt Nettie passed away. I was slightly suprised she wanted to go back for the funeral. She didn't go to Schmiel's funeral.

Actually, it was Schmiel's wish that she come back to the states. His health was fading fast, and he'd told mom that "Dinotzzo needed to be part of her life."

And so she brought me here. Schmiel's dying wish. But I know  
that Schmiel also knew mom needed dad. He was a smart smart man. Things just never connected. Things went pretty badly. Things are now very bad.

With the slightest possibility that they could finally get better if they'd just talk.

I think the last time they seriously talked was the day he left her on the tarmac.

They've argued for hours since then. They've decided that words on a computer screen is the only way.

But after that glare, gaze, come on. There are a whole lot of feelings left. Maybe some of anger but a whole lot of passion.

"Alright. What's going on?" Mom said.

"Huh?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. She's not dumb. The question is, how do I lie to her?  
"Well, Gibbs and I were talking about Emily."

"Emily Fornell?"

"Yeah, the cryptologist."

She rolled her eyes. "What about your father? "

"I have absolutely no explanation for his actions what so ever."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I might have left one of my piano books at his apartment, he may have been trying to find out if I needed it."

"Wouldn't he call you for that?"

"Not if my phone was dead."

She looked unsatisfied; she was a criminal investigator for 8 years. Of course she should recognize when she's being lied to. But shes had 16 years out of the job and I'm a damn good liar.

"If I find out you're lying to me, I will have your leg."

"Mom, its I'll have your butt. Seriously, that's a low even for you. You haven't messed up an English phrase in weeks!"

So sometimes Mom and I don't get along. I am her, down to her damn widow's peak. Connor likes it, but that's beside the point. But sometimes she gets to me, and AGH she kills me. Traveling around the Middle East with her was more than I could take. And  
I love my mom, and I love how brave she is, and I love her for her strength through everything she's had to go through. But sometimes.

You know, like finally having the love of your life admit his feelings for you and then making him leave.

Or having a daughter with said man and never speaking.

Or also letting him block her out.

I have this picture on my phone of her, Ari, and Tali. I just stare at it for hours when I'm feeling ungrateful. I remind myself of who Ari was and what he did. I remind myself of who Tali never got to be.

And I don't look at mom and see a disappointment. She's done some amazing things in her life. But more or less, I see a woman who is disappointed in herself. And its just not cool. Its not fair.

I'm tired of that. It's really time for her to feel worthy again.

So the next afternoon when we were eating dinner and her phone rang because dad was calling, and she tried to hand it to me, I said, "No mom. You answer it. He wants to talk to you, not me."


	5. Rule 1

Rule #1: Never screw over your partner.

* * *

Its like my father's brain is trapped in my mother's body.

Eden Dinozzo: a study.

I've always thought I was morally built like my father. I'm capable of terrible jokes and the only way I make it through the week sometimes is knowing I'll have Friday movie nights with dad. I'm always looking for the person who needs a laugh, needs to be cheered up. I'm capable of making bullies dissapear, and leave the underdogs alone. Now, some may say that's because I'm a ninja's daughter. Actually no one says that because no one knows that. But hey. It could be partially because I can beat up the football players. I did it once. Mom and dad pretended to be mad but both encouraged me later on in private.

So, back to me. My mom's body. Dad's brain. Remove his emotional center and replace it with mom's. I don't like feelings. No clue how I have a boyfriend. No clue how he puts up with me. No clue why he sticks around. I sure never tell him how much I appreciate him. See, right there? Couldn't even say love, even though that's how I feel. Appreciate. I think that's how it was with mom and dad. Everything was assumed, nothing confirmed. Like they knew. She knew she was not alone, yet she slept with Adam. He knew she was hurt, yet he couldn't actually get in until she'd let him. Its all a mess.

They make my life difficult.

So if he and she can coexist, live, and tolerate one another inside of my head, why can't they out in the real world?

I think that's how I felt when she didn't answer his call.

As she attempted to let the third ring chime on by, I reached across the table and pressed the call button. She was not going to ignore him. That's not how this was going to work. I'm done sitting by and watching them screw each other over. The first rule is to never screw over your partner. They've broken it one to many times. Rivken, Adam, Bodnar, and it just goes on and on and I can't even begin to process how many other names there are.

I placed my hand on the mute button and lightly tapped it.

"Talk to him, Mom. I'm serious."

She looked kind of angry, but I guess I did just boss her around. I expect to get punished. Sassy back talk never did get me anywhere with her. Unless I said in Hebrew. I still got punished but she got very impressed.

She unmuted the phone and pulled it to her ear, and got up from the table. I heard Dad say, "Ziva?" in this tone I was very unfamiliar with.  
"Tony?" my mom said, walking into her bedroom, and shutting the door.

So I didn't follow. Gibbs told me to let them do this, and he's right. I'd only be hearing half of the conversation anyway.

Soon, I felt my phone ring. It was Abby.

I answered it, and immediately, she shouted, "Did he call her?"

So much screaming to process in  
so little time.

"Abby, breath. They're talking now."

She squealed like an 8 year old.

"Abby, who's talking in the background? "

"Its Bishop."

"Bishop?"

Yeah. So Ellie never did quite figure out mom and dad. Dad isn't willing to talk about it, I'm not going to do it, Abby is too hyper, Gibbs is Gibbs, and McGee doesn't contribute to stuff like that. The deck was stacked against her in this one. Its not really necessary that she knows all of this, but I mean it's been a confusing 16 years for the poor woman.

"Congrats, Eden!" Bishop said.

"There is nothing to be congratulated on at this point. Relax, I have to go before she gets off of the phone, " I said, abruptly hanging up on them. The whole ordeal kind of frustrated me.

But mom didn't come out of her room. Not for a long time. It wa strange. I was nervous, so I shot Conner a text. He immediately responded, concerned that I'd texted him first. I said "my parents are talking" and he said immediately that he wished he could be there to give me a hug and I felt better. And then suddenly, mom emerged from  
her room.

She didn't say anything at first. There was no way that she wasn't going to tell me. That doesn't fly.

"We're going out for drinks."

"Drinks? Um, mom, your not 30 anymore."

"Let me rephrase that. Drinks. As in coffee. And tea."

"So a coffee shop."

"Yes."

Oh, mom.

"When?"

"Soon," she said, pointing at me. I swear she smiled. "Very soon."


	6. Rule 35

Hey! So this little blurb is rather Eden/Conner centered, but I don't plan on doing another chapter like this until near the end, so if you aren't a fan of that, no prob. But Conner is actually quite relevant. You'll see. Some fun Tiva and McLilah in here too:)

* * *

Rule #35: Always watch the watchers.

The day of mom and dad's coffee date, I found myself wandering around the dance studio like a lost puppy. I was filing paperwork and flipping through costume books and wasting time.

I don't have a car. I just don't. I can drive, but there's honestly no need for me to have my own car, or any place to keep said car. So the only way for me to get home  
would be to walk, and that's not an issue, because Dad lives like a block away from the studio. But its cold. And I just have no desire to go outside right now.

After my class had been let out and my paper filing duties were complete, and I'd been blankly staring at costume books for a good 15 minutes, my studio owner came up to me.

"Why don't you go, Eden?"

"Well, my parents are busy, and I  
just don't want to walk home yet."

"Hun, I don't think you'll be walking home."

"Huh?" I asked, and she pointed toward the door. I got up and peeked out the window. There, Conner sat in his car, ever so patiently playing on his phone.

Quickly, I thanked my teacher, and grabbed my stuff and headed toward the door. I could hear her quiet chuckling in the  
background.

I settled into his passenger seat. He looked up and locked eyes with me and said, "Really, Edes? You'd rather waste your Saturday sitting in the dance studio than have me come get you?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal." he shrugged. I smiled. "See? You're smiling. Which implies you're happy. Excellent. I have succeeded. " I laughed.

Conner.  
Our relationship has caused so much drama. But its amazing. Conner's McGee and Delilah's son. So there's the constant teasing and considering Delilah's my long lost best friend, that's just not a normal relationship. At all. He's just about a half year older than me.

So its not weird ever. He's seen everything, he knows my parents, its normal. Our normal.

"You wanna go to your mom's or  
your dad's?" he asked.

"Do I have to go home?" the idea of just spending a day with Conner sounded pretty good to me.

"No, but I mean, you just had like 3 hours of ballet, I figured you'd be tired and want to go home."

"Yeah, I could definitely use a shower and a change of clothes. But then?"

"Nothing I'd rather do," he smiled.  
We went to mom's, where he sat in the living room and watched TV while I got cleaned up.

When I finished, we locked the place up and headed out.

"You want coffee?" he joked.

"Not funny," I replied.

"Eden, they're going to figure this out."

"But what if they don't?" I  
snapped.

"Then they don't. There's nothing you can do. But I know they will."

"Do you promise?"

"Eden..."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Conner does not break promises. Our promises have been a big deal since we were 7 year olds on  
the swingset in elementary school. He's my best friend. I trust him.

But we both know this is a promise he has no control over.

"Think about it Eden. Your mom isn't home. That means they're still out together. Its been like 2 hours since they were supposed to meet. It's probably going well."

I smiled. "We could get drive thru coffee."  
He laughed. "I won't object to that. I'll feed your need for a french vanilla latte. Just don't drink mine. Ever."

I snarled up my nose. "Never. Your coffee is disgusting."

"My coffee is real coffee. Gibbs style."

"Whatever."

In the drive thru, we became the watchers.  
With my magnificent latte in hand, we pulled around the corner, and leaned in to peak through the window.

And there they were. Sitting opposite each other at a small table in the corner. Mom's legs were crossed, and she was leaning back. Dad was talking, and slumped over lightly, coming up from a laugh. Mom just grinned. Her tea was most definitely gone and his coffee cup past empty.  
Conner offered over his cup for a congratulatory clink.

"I'd kiss you if I wasn't driving."

"Don't kiss me until your terrible coffee is long gone. I don't want to take any chances."

He rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you. "

"I know."

We couldn't decide what to do at 11 am on a Saturday morning. The possibilities were endless, at the same time, there was nothing to do. We ended up harassing his younger sister Kelly, who voulenteered at the senior center on Saturdays. I played chess with a 92 year old man named Carl. He beat me.

Conner and I talked to several people, and they all gushed over us. Kelly thought it was absolutely hysterical.

But it was when a little lady said from her wheelchair that we would "Get married and have the prettiest ten kids she'd even seen," that's when it hit us.

I know it hit Conner. Delilah is wheelchair bound. She doesn't let it stop her, but it just hits home to Conner. He feels such compassion towards these people, just like Kelly does. But this time, it got to him with me.

Us. And acknowledging that this was really real.

As we left, I said, "Don't worry. I'm not having 10 of your kids. No way."

He tried to laugh.

"Conner," I said.

"Its real, right?" he asked.

I reached for his hand. "Very real. I'm not my mother."

He grasped my hand and said, "That's not what I meant. You know I love your mother."

"But neither of us love how it turned out. And I may look like her and sound like her and act like her sometimes, but you're never going to be where my dad is now when you're with me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

About then, I got a "Where are you?" text from my father. Conner took me home. After a kiss goodbye, I headed to get my stuff from Dad's car, as I was coming back over from Mom's.

"How'd it go?" I asked, setting my heavy backpack down on the kitchen floor.

"Don't you already know?" he asked.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Rule 35. Always watch the watchers. You are never allowed  
to become an NCIS agent young lady. Terrible job."

Oops.

"We didn't get much from your body language. Seriously, how did it go?"

"It went well," he said, "really well."

"Did you guys talk about this?" I said awkwardly gesturing to myself, trying to get the point across.

"Not really. We realized that it would be important to talk about that, but it was more essential that we know who we are anymore."

"You're the same people," I said.

"We realized that. She's just..." he paused.

"Softer?" I filled in.

"Softer," he agreed, "and just as beautiful."


	7. Rule 15

Rule #15: Always work as a team.

* * *

It had been three weeks since mom and dad's coffee date when we actually started to feel like a team, a family.

They'd done the same thing the following Saturday. They spent the whole morning in that little cafe. I'd catch them texting one another. It was a seriously beautiful feeling.

On the Friday of the third week,  
dad and I had dinner as usual. We were getting ready to pick a movie, and a brilliant idea came to me.

"What movie tonight, kiddo?" he asked.

"Why don't we invite mom over?"

Dad paused and thought for a moment. His eyes locked against mine, and he frowned. But as the wheels in his head kept turning, slowly I watched him change his mind. "I think that could be arranged, " he grinned, and grabbed his phone.

Apparently mom did not contimplate it too much, as she soon arrived at dad's.

The first time she'd been here in 10 years.

He quickly reminded her of where things were, blankets, restrooms. I watched from the living room, as they navigated around one another.  
Thet were relaxed. They weren't walking on tip toes or eggshells or broken glass. They were truly at ease with one another.

She soon pointed to the fishbowls.

"You have two?" she asked.

"Yeah. The originals died years ago. These aren't quite the same, but they're nice to have around when Eden is gone."

"Still named Kate?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kate."

"And the other one?"

He chuckled. I was antsy to hear his answer to this one.

"Ziva, actually."

"You named a goldfish after me?"

"Two, actually." They laughed.

"Why?" she asked.

"You weren't here."

"I'm sorry Tony," mom began.

"Shhh. Not tonight. Maybe sometime, but not today. Our daughter's a little snoop."

"You got that right!" I called, getting up off of the couch to make popcorn.

The movie chosen was the Sound of Music, which dad can only half stand. During it, we ate all the popcorn and everyone was  
sprawled out and separated. I was on the floor and mom and dad on opposite ends of the couch.

It ended, and none of us were tired. Usually my movie nights with dad don't end until its the wee hours of Saturday morning. And tonight, no exception.

When we started 50 First Dates, I got extra pillows and blankets out of the closet. I snuggled up in between mom and dad on the couch. We were all squished  
together. I felt warm, I felt safe. It feels so much better when we're all together. We fit like puzzle pieces. I know that we can be a family. For the first time in my life, mom and dad can be in love. It can happen all right before my eyes.

As time moved on, mom and dad got closer and closer on the couch. I got up to go get a can of Sprite, and when I got back, there was no longer a spot for me on the couch. She'd slumped over onto his shoulder. They were  
both half asleep, and his fingers were playing with the ends of her hair.

I wrapped myself in the blanket I'd had on the floor, and sat in the recliner until the movie ended. Mom and dad were then both out.

It was the most adorable little sight, his arm around her and resting in her back, her head now on his chest.

With that image in my head, I  
shut the lights and TV off and made my way to bed. I checked me phone, and saw that Conner and Delilah had sent me a texts.

"Free tomorrow? Girls' day with Kelly and I?"

"Mom wants you to answer your texts. I think she wants to be your girlfriend."

Conner thinks its creepy that his Mom and I are friends. I'm sorry, but Delilah is sunshine and I adore her. He makes fun of it  
though. He got a :p for a reply, and Delilah got a, "My parents are kind of back together, and I'm hoping for some sort of domestic breakfast baking experience tomorrow morning, so I'll take a rain check."

Conner sent his love and Delilah sent her best wishes, and I fell asleep happy to be alive.

My parents may be in love. If they aren't now, they will be very soon.


	8. Rule 18

Rule #18: It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.

* * *

One of the greatest skills I learned from Gibbs was how to remove the peep hole of a door and flip it around.

And of course, I've done it. Always nice to see what's going on in your house before you enter it. Just in case. With my family, you never know. Ever. You seriously don't.

So I was just walking back home from my piano lesson, which is just in Mrs. Martin's apartment 2  
floors up above mom's place. I was on the phone with Conner.

"So what exactly did you mean by 'I won't be having 10 of your kids'?"

"I meant I won't have 10 of your kids."

"You don't like kids?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't like me?"

"Conner..."

"You don't want kids with me?"

"Hold up, why are we talking about this?"

"Because you're my girlfriend. "

"And we're 16, and there's a lot that has to happen before kids come into the picture. "

"I'm 17, and I know that."

"Then why are we talking about this?"

"Because I love you, and you know I'm serious about this, right?"

"What I was referring to was the fact that I am not having 10 of your kids. That's too much labor. I didn't say I didn't want to eventually have a family with you."

"See, we're getting better at talking about stuff!" he said, and began going off on his own little who knows what. I fumbled with my piano books and reached for my key. I peeked in the peep hole, and my brain completely shut down.

I looked in, to see mom and dad dancing in the kitchen.

His hands were on her waist and she was all over him, leaning in and resting on his shoulder.

I'm pretty sure the people in Mexico heard my jaw hit the floor.

Dad spun around and she laughed, and then suddenly, his lips were on hers and I was observing a very intimate moment.

"Eden? Eden... You there?"

"Hey, can you maybe come pick me up? I can't get in my house at the moment."

"Do you need me to bring your spare key? What's going on?"

"My parents are making out in the kitchen and it would not be fun to be the one who interrupted that."

He laughed. "Mom's been wanting to have you over for dinner for a while anyway. I'll hurry."

It was several hours later at the McGee household when mom finally called looking for me.

McGee answered and immediately gave it to me to deal with.  
"Mom?"

"Where have you been? Its almost 9 and your piano lesson ended almost 3 hours ago."

"I heard footsteps and talking outside the apartment. I didn't want to interpret anything, so I went to the McGee's for dinner. I'm 16 mom, and I'm not on drugs. You can trust me."

I could hear her sigh. Delilah roled her eyes at me, signaling me to walk into her bedroom for some privacy.

"How did it go with dad, mom?" I asked sincerely. I could hear it in her voice. Something just wasn't quite right.

"Well, it was pretty amazing. I just never thought we would..."

"Get a second chance?"

I could hear her smile. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"Rule 18, Eden. Remember that one."

"I remember it."

"Good," she said. "Your dad is good at rule 18."

"Is he still there?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Should I just stay here tonight? You know its always alright with them."

"No sleeping with..." she began.

"I'll sleep in Kelly's room, calm down."

There have been major 'no Conner-Eden sex' implementations between our parents. I mean mom, dad, and McGee. Smart Delilah. Naive parents.

"Alright. Love you, baby girl." she said, slipping into her Hebrew.

"I love you too, Mom." I said, and we hung up.

I don't know what happened after I quit peering through the backwards peep hole. There are about 3 hours unaccounted for. They could have been spent in the bedroom or resting in front of the TV. I don't know, and I don't want to guess.

Mom sounded happy, but she also sounded nervous, like she was afraid. And I don't know how I feel about that.

It scares me that they could be so close, yet they could still fall apart.

Conner and I watched a few movies before I went up to Kelly's room. I didn't sleep well. Too much on my mind.


	9. Rule 44

A/n: Age has come up a few times, so I'll clarify. This is totally AU, and there's no way. Gibbs and Ducky would be WAY old. I'm not making Ziva pregnant or anything, so it's a bit irrelevant if they're old. But just humor me, ya know? I started off saying something about it being off on ages, and for plot reasons, I don't think it'll really matter. Thanks all!

This update will be confusing. Its in Eden's POV, and at this point, she's really confused. It looks into the future a little bit, and I will explain everything. But all the information I release in this update is just what she knew at the time she reacted. So yeah. It'll make sense. Eventually. And please don't hate me. Or do. You do you.

* * *

Rule #44: First things first, hide the women and children.

* * *

I was wearing nothing but one of Conner's shirts and lying next to him when the phone rang.

And I just need to know why things go from being so good to so bad in one minute, one moment.

That's all it took.

It was supposed to be a good day. It was a good day, for a while.

My second anniversary with Conner. Two years of us being us. A Friday night in mid December filled with lights and snowflakes. His parents out of town, Kelly at a community service event in Baltimore. We had his place to ourselves. He was treating me like his little princess, which often I don't like, but under the right circumstances, its perfect.

He started kissing me again when the phone rang.

I moaned, pulling away from him and reaching across the table to grab my phone. I wanted to silence it, or chuck it against the wall, something. This was my night and no one needed to be calling me and ruining it.

It was Gibbs.

That's how I knew there was one, a big problem, and two, that I most definitely needed to answer it.

Conner saw who it was on my caller ID, and he sat up instantly.  
We exchanged nervous looks, and I leaned back against his headboard as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Gibbs?"

"You okay, Eden?"

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Conner's. Gibbs, what is it?"

"Have you heard from your parents?"

"Not since Conner picked me up."

There was a long moment of silence. The only thing I could hear was his heavy breathing on the other end, and I became more and more nervous with every huff.

"Gibbs. Tell me," I said.

"Its over."

"What?"

"Your parents. Its over. "

My mind stopped. My breathing stopped. I didn't understand.

Gibbs kept talking and I heard it, but I didn't process it at all.

I couldn't breathe.

It was the beginning of November when they went out for their first coffee date. It was only December. They only had two  
months. That's not how this was supposed to work.

"Eden? Eden!" Gibbs snapped.

"Yeah, gotta go Gibbs. " I said, abruptly ending the call. I pulled the sheet off of myself, and I started to get dressed again, pulling on my jeans and trading his shirt for my own.

"Eden," he said.

"Take me home." I said, pulling my hair into a ponytail and slipping my shoes on. I was halfway out the door when Conner stopped me.

"Eden," he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, his eyes locking with mine.

"I have to go."

"You have to breathe. I'll take you anywhere you need to go, but you have to promise to take care of yourself. "

Damn it I am in love with this man.

Its gotten so much easier to admit that with my parents being a thing. I guess I feel like I'm allowed to be happy if they are. And that's probably why I felt so terrible when Gibbs called.

That, and they _deserved _each other.

"I can't promise." I said. He pulled me to him in a tight tight hug. He slipped shoes on and grabbed his keys.

He didn't really ask what was going on. I think he just kind of knew, based on my actions and the past and his willingness to just get up and get dressed and take me where I needed to go.

I was really pissed, and I had it in mind that this was all mom's fault. Dad was too rational. Dad didn't cause wasn't Dad who kept me in Israel for 6 years.

So maybe I shouldn't have, but when I got home I chewed mom out and said things I never should have said.

There's no good way to describe it, but like the night all those years ago when I first got here. The screaming and the cursing and the anger. She's my mother. There's no way I should be able to say the things I said to her. But I was so mad and so stupid and I just can't...

I just can't.

I can't.

She was crying and I was crying and she told me how much I'd regret what I was saying to her, calling her. That I didn't understand. I was missing the whole story. Out of context and the pages all mixed up and torn and burnt. And yet I just kept yelling and screaming and trying to make her feel the pain I felt. But it wasn't even that she needed to feel my pain. Didn't I know she'd felt enough.

This wasn't my war to fight.

She's my mother. And I called her every explicit word in the book. In English, Hebrew, French, Spanish...

I was in my room at 2 am after an amazing night with Conner, crying and falling apart. I had no idea why it was over. I hadn't heard mom out, I hadn't heard dad at all. All I heard was Gibbs say "its over" and I became who my mother never wanted me to be.

I became a weapon.

Maybe not a weapon of physical means, but I caused people to hurt and scream and cry.

Tonight, my mom lost the love of her life and I told her I hated her. Tonight I lost my cool and lost my head.

And I didn't know why.

I didn't know their fight was not physical or loud or angry. I didn't know that my actions directly affected how my mom would handle the situation.  
And I didn't know until the following days that it would force me to make the biggest decision of my life.

First things first; hide the women and children. Unless of course, the women and children are the culprits in the first place.

Or just the child. The immature bastard that I am.


End file.
